


Moving Out

by seraphina_snape



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murray moves out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in June 2009. Written for the 5th [smallfandomfest](http://community.livejournal.com/smallfandomfest/).
> 
> Thanks to tinx_r for the beta.

  


"I never thought I'd see the day that Murray moved out," Cody said, gesturing towards the pier where Murray was waving his hands in excitement as he spoke to Jasper Gibbons. Jasper was the newest owner of _The Beach Hut_ , the not-so-recently renamed _Straightaways_. True to the theme of his restaurant, he always wore brightly-colored Hawaiian shirts and a straw hat.

"Me neither," Nick said, leaning against the _Riptide_ to stand shoulder to shoulder with Cody. "It'll be funny, him being gone after all these years."

"Yeah, but…" Cody shrugged, eyes still fixed on Murray and Jasper. "It's not like he's moving to the other side of the country. Sharon's place isn't that far away, and she could hardly move in with us."

"Can you imagine Sharon moving in?" Nick laughed. He couldn't picture Murray's girlfriend living on the Riptide with them. She was a great person and definitely the right woman for Murray, but their boat was not the place for Murray and Sharon to start a life together and maybe even a family.

Sharon was a thirty-four year old high school teacher. When Murray had first started going out with her, Nick and Cody had been surprised. Neither had believed that the relationship would last longer than a handful of dates before one of them decided they were too different. But Murray and Sharon had continued to surprise them. Despite the age difference and their different interests and hobbies, they had to have found some common ground because here they were, three years later, moving in together.

Cody shuddered beside him. "I like Sharon, but I don't think there's room in the head for all of those things women need."

"Cody, there nearly isn't enough room for all the crap _Murray_ supposedly needs," Nick said. "But I was thinking more along the lines of privacy."

Cody shot him a look. "Now you want privacy? Nick I-don't-care-if-the-door's-locked-Cody-just-fuck-me Ryder wants privacy after twenty years?"

"Twenty-three, and I've always been a fan of locking doors. I just get lost in the heat of the moment sometimes."

"Uh-huh." Cody didn't even bother to hide his amusement, so Nick elbowed him in the side, dodging the punch to the arm he received in reply. When they settled back down, Cody slung his arm around Nick's shoulders and Nick leaned into his lover's side with a sigh.

"Think about it, Cody. You, me, your favorite chair and a bottle of chocolate syrup… no interruptions. I could draw it out for _hours_." Nick bumped his hip against Cody's. "I could definitely get used to the idea of having my wicked way with you whenever the mood strikes."

"What about _me_ having my wicked way with _you_?" Cody said. He was trying to sound normal, but Nick could hear the subtle change in his voice that meant Cody liked the idea. Liked it a lot.

"Oh, I think that can be arranged." Nick smiled, patting Cody's thigh. "Besides, I meant privacy for _them_. We've walked in on them so many times that I don't even blink when it happens any more."

"They've walked in on us, too," Cody said, smirking. "If Murray had given us a dime for every time he'd seen us naked, we'd be rich men, babe."

"I don't need to be rich," Nick said, catching Cody's eye. "I have everything I need right here."

"Aw, don't get mushy on me, Nick, I hate that," Cody said, but he couldn't suppress the happy smile that appeared on his face.

"Shut up, you love it when I get mushy," Nick said, turning his head until he could speak directly into Cody's ear. "I love you, Cody."

He and Cody usually kept their relationship behind closed doors. It wasn't a secret; it hadn't been a secret for a long time, but they didn't advertise the fact that they slept together. They touched a lot – always had, even before they had become lovers – but they didn't kiss in public or walk down the beach hand in hand. So Nick was a little surprised when Cody's arm tightened around Nick's shoulders and he dropped a quick kiss on Nick's lips. "Love you, too, Nick."

"Nick! Cody! Guys!" Murray came bustling down the gangway with a huge smile on his face. "I just talked to Jasper, and after I explained about the truck, he said he'd loan us his van for the move."

"That's great, Murray," Cody said. "Why don't you get the keys from Jasper and bring the van around, and Nick and I'll get the first boxes?"

"Great." Murray beamed at them. "I'm really doing this, aren't I? Moving in with Sharon… wow. I never thought I'd ever move out of the _Riptide_ , it's been my home for so long. And you guys…" Murray trailed off, a little teary-eyed. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Murray, you're moving ten miles away, not to Siberia," Nick said, patting Murray's shoulder. "You know you and Sharon are always welcome here, right? You can always come and visit us."

Cody nodded in agreement. "And we're still business partners," he said. "You'll see us and the _Riptide_ every day when we're working a case. Can't forget that."

"That's true," Murray said, once again smiling broadly. "I'll be with Sharon, but I'll also see you guys all the time. It's going to be great."

"Now get the keys; we'll meet you up there with the first boxes of your stuff," Nick said, shaking his head as he watched Murray practically bounce up the gangway.

"Murray has so much energy. He makes me feel old sometimes," Cody said, rubbing his bad shoulder.

"That's because Murray is like a five-year-old on a sugar rush when he's excited," Nick said. Then he delivered a soft punch to Cody's other shoulder. "But you're not old, buddy, because that would mean _I'm_ old, too, and I sure as hell don't feel old."

"Says the man who dyes his hair to hide all the grey."

"I do not!"

Cody sniggered.

Nick narrowed his eyes. "Come on, old man. Let's get started on those boxes."

Cody's laughter followed him inside.

End.


End file.
